


【授权翻译】Remember, I Love You

by Stiles_Mieczyslaw_Stilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, bad guy, criminal lovers - Freeform, villain AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiles_Mieczyslaw_Stilinski/pseuds/Stiles_Mieczyslaw_Stilinski
Summary: 莉迪亚·马丁正因为一桩她不记得的罪行接受审判——为一个她曾经爱过的男孩背黑锅，但现在她甚至无法回忆起他的面容。
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 1





	【授权翻译】Remember, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Remember, I Love You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770390) by [Pixiepeekboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiepeekboo/pseuds/Pixiepeekboo). 



> 所以......这东西不知道从哪儿冒出来的，但是Stydia实在是太萌了，脑补他俩是一对儿罪犯这件事让我心里一阵暖意（译者：啊嘞？），哈哈哈。  
> 这篇不是我通常写的那种风格，不过无论如何希望你喜欢。：）

这张照片就像蜡笔画掉色了一样，褪色了，有着宽宽的白色边框，就像老式的宝丽来相机拍下后立刻就印出来的那种。 照片上是一对情侣——女孩的鼻子向上皱着像个拱起的猪鼻子，紧贴着男孩的颧骨。她看起来像是在咬他，也许同时还在大笑。男孩的眼睛睁得大大的，惊讶的，高兴的，欣快的，即便他的脸已经扭成了一团，一半是夸张的痛苦，一半是夸张的大笑。

“你知道这个人是谁吗？”讯问者问。

我低头看看被告讲台。它是用橡木制成的，坚硬，随着年代的久远而变的漆黑。 很久以前，一些人就用指甲把他们名字的缩写刻在讲台边缘上，如今他们在岛上毗邻大陆的法庭被载入史册。这让我感到震惊，那些他们不顾一切地为了不被遗忘而在这个世界上刻下自己的名字的行为。这就是你希望被记住的方式吗？作为一个鬼魂，伪造你的名字，希望有一天会有人看到它？

“Martin女士，”讯问者厉声说，已经对我不耐烦了。

我从自己的幻想中惊醒，目光不情愿地回到他举在我面前的照片上。我的手指扭在了一起，弄得锁链碰撞作响。我的手脚都被拷在台子上，这样看起来对大家更安全一些——对我自己和法庭上的所有人都安全。一些为了防止我自杀所做出的举措。我把从喉咙里涌出来的具有腐蚀性的苦胆汁咽了回去。

Lydia，说点什么。我命令自己。

那张照片在法庭刺眼的灯光下看起来闪闪发亮。光芒点燃了男孩的眼睛，好像他不再被这三四英寸长宽的塑料片框住了一样。

我的眼睛回到了讯问者身上，并告诉了他事实。“不知道，”我说。

讯问者从牙缝中嘶叫出声。相片被撕成两半，严重损毁，碎片滑落到法庭的地板上。有人倒吸了一口冷气——我后知后觉发现那人是我自己。法官、陪审团、目击者们、旁听席上的人们——房间里的所有人——都在盯着我。讯问者将手插进了头发，从我身边踱走，然后又猛地转身过来，直到我们在一个水平线位置上——眼睛，大脑，和灵魂。但不是心与心。我们的心电波从来没有在同一个波长上。

“如果你是照片上的女孩，你怎么会不认识他？”他们质问。“证据凿凿，你怎么能否认？你怎么能撒谎？”

我瑟缩了一下，低下头看自己的手。在监狱护士的悉心照料下，我手指的指节部分已经愈合了，然而其他部分的境遇却完全不同——左手的所有指尖都不复存在了——从指甲和指腹，到第一个指节处——什么都没有了。就像树桩。曾经，我的手常常会得到别人的赞美——并且我的家人们也告诉过我一些故事，关于我的曾祖母是一位专业手模的。然而现在，我的无名指上有黑色环形的皮肤盘踞，那是我曾经戴过戒指的证据。我把手指蜷缩在手掌中。

“我没有撒谎，”我低声说。

法官俯身在他们的座位边缘，盯着我看。那双定格在我身上的眼睛并不想谴责，我不认为那是谴责的眼神。但他们并不心软，也不宽容。“在被证明有罪之前，她是无罪的”，他们或许是这样想的。或许恰恰相反。我从来就不擅长看人。

讯问者用手揉了揉脸。

在讲台的一侧，是一位特工和一只护卫犬，因为我可能会在一屋子目击者的注视下挣脱手铐，试图逃跑。那只狗很漂亮——一只德国牧羊犬，通体几乎都是乌黑的皮毛。她的耳朵朝我抽动着，好像我发出了声音一样。于是她的头扭到一边，抬头看着我。和她站在一起的特工放下手中的武器，瞪着我。

"好了，好了，"讯问者说着，抬起手在他们面前晃了晃。"那这个呢——听着这句话。如果你听起来很耳熟的话，告诉我。" 他们已经回到了他们的长椅上，在桌面上的公文包里翻找。现在他们又转过身来看我，手里拿着录音机。一阵冷汗从我的脊梁骨上冒了出来，我在座位上挪动，因为面试官上前一步，直到我们又站在了同一水平线上。他们一直等着，直到房间里变得如此绝对、完全地寂静。我想，光是这样的沉默就会让我失去理智。寒冷在我的身体里噼里啪啦地响起，就像水杯里的冰块咯拉咯拉晃动。它让我麻木得无法动弹。

讯问者按下了录音机上的播放键。

大雨的声音充斥了整个房间。我闭上了眼睛，努力让自己沉浸在这种感觉中。我几乎可以闻到湿漉漉的人行道的味道，听到远处警笛声的闪烁，感觉到一只手用力地贴在我的脸颊上，我们的皮肤几乎要融在一起。

"没有你我活不下去！"一个声音，毫无疑问是我的，冲破了雨帘。那是一个可怕的，刺耳的声音。泪水淹没了我的双眼，不管不顾地流下了我的脸。我睁开了眼睛。

“把它关掉，”我低声说道。

"求你了，你不能走——我爱你! 我......我再也回不去了。你知道我有多长时间没有感觉到清醒了吗？自从我感觉到自己还活着以来？"

"我很抱歉。"这个声音摧毁了我。我的大脑告诉我，它应该附着在一张脸，一个人，一个记忆上。我身体里的每一根神经和每一个粒子都曾经在它的身上磨练，认可它，了解它——就像我了解我有多鄙视自己一样——但那里只有一片空荡荡的空洞，有破碎的心线在那绝对的、破碎的黑暗中试图去寻找什么。

啪的一声，我从桌子旁站起来，锁链嵌进了我的皮肤。“关掉它！”我尖叫着。“关掉它！关掉！关掉！”

那只德国牧羊犬吠叫了一声，对着特工手中的狗绳猛地扑了过去。他四肢着地，把狗赶了回来。房间里的人都从座位上跌跌撞撞爬起来。法官身边的一个警卫叫道："快来人给她打镇静剂，现在！快！"

"等等。"法官说着，抬起一只手。

血液在我的血管里凝固了。我不能再听那个声音了。我不能再经历这一切，我不能——我不会。我会先死掉的。

"这是我们几个星期以来最有突破的一次了。我想是时候了。坐下来，孩子。我们还没结束呢。"

我又一次又一次地撞向桌子，直到我以为我的脑浆会冲破额头流出来。但这时，一个保安出现了，一把抓住我的头发，把我的脸扳了起来。

“住手！”他用一种“我认为你很恶心”的方式命令道。也许我的确是这样的。我甚至都不知道自己在抵抗什么了。我为什么不让他们把我就直接判处死刑？

“把他带进来。”法官说。

我向前踉踉跄跄，全身上下开始不听指挥。狱警把我扳回来了。然后，法庭的门打开了。我无法呼吸。门口那里有一个男孩...有一个男孩...有一个男孩...有一个男孩...有一个...

他美得让我心痛不已。他的头发披散下来，脑袋轮廓上所有的疙瘩和凹陷都清晰可见。在他的眼睛下面有深紫色的眼圈。他比那些卫兵要高大，但没有那么健壮——瘦弱，像只猎豹而不是狮子。我们的目光相遇，我想让自己变得色彩鲜艳一些——不要像那张宝丽来相片那样褪色。

不经意间，一个名字浮现在我的记忆中。一闪而过的还有我曾经经历过的事情，和对我曾经的生活的颂歌。

Stiles，我想是这个名字。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者注：第一次搞同人翻译，总觉得翻的有些奇怪（我的锅），不过可以去给原作姑娘点个kudos呀


End file.
